Il était une fois le centre
by Maia Calista
Summary: dans la contré de centry-city,Miss Parker princesse rebelle de la famille vit dans un pub avec broots le soumis et Sydney le calme Elle croise sur son chemin Jarod prince de pretender village qui veux bien l'aider a... lisez vous en saurez plus.résumé nu


Apres avoir lu la s**eule parodie francaise de Pretender** j'ai descidé de reprendre le sujet "il était une fois" merci pour l'idée.

par contre c'est un délirs donc... tout est possible!! ne vous étonner pas si jarod n'est pas si intelligent qu'il devrait l'être pour un genie... quand a Parker son sale caractere est toujours présent...

(je tien a préciser que mes personnage parle le charretier ou le langage de jaquouille la fripouille donc si vous n'aimez gère se langage vous savez ce qu'il vous faut faire...)

fautes de syntaxe et d'orthographe présente dans ce texte... dsl mais je ne relit pas (pleine crise de flémingite aiguë dsl)

dernière petite chose il y a bcp de sous entendu sans allé jusqu'à "l'obscène" c'est un conte et non un récit vulgaire... quoi que...

**Bonne lecture!**

Il était une fois, dans le village de Centry city vivait une jeune princesse normée Miss Parker. Elle cherchait vainement son prince charmant mais après plusieurs recherches infructueuses elle tomba dans la délinquance et devint la Princesse rebelle.

Non loin de la vivait le prince Jarod, lui aussi était désespéré car il ne trouvait pas la princesse de ses rêves. Pourtant il avait tout essayé : Les grandes, les petites, les sympa les groniasse,les frigides... TOUT! Mais rtien n'y faisait il n'était pas heureux

Puis il décida de voyager pour oublier, il partit vers l'est. Le soir arriva bien vite et il du se résoudre a s'arrêter dans un pub.

Ce pub n'était pas très bien fréquenté... en effet c'était le pub de parker la rebelle qui y passait tout son temps avec ses potes sydney le calme et broots le soumis.

Miss Parker : salut beau gosse! Qu'est ce qu'un mec comme toi fou ici?

Sydney: bonsoir monsieur

Broots: heu... bon... bonsoir...

Jarod: Bonsoir , je m'appelle Jarod Prince de Pretender village, Compte de triffouilli les entrailles et vassal de grosboulet.

Parker: oula oula! On te demande pas non plus la marque de ton slip! On te demande juste ce qui t'amene la!

Jarod: Calvin Klein.

M Parker: hein?? Quoi??

Jarod: La marque de mon sous vêtement.

Parker (se retourne vers ses potes) : mais il est grave ce mec!!

Elle le regarde de bas en haut puis dit:

Qu'est ce que tu prend chéri?

Jarod: Chéri?

Parker : ma parole t'es né sur la planette mars? (il fit une mine étonné) Bon... Laisse tombé. Tu prend quoi?

Jarod : une chambre.

Parker: déjà tout de suite? On peut dire que t'est rapide toi!!

Jarod: comment sa?... c'est pour dormir...!

Parker : sa m'aurait étonné aussi...

Un silence de mort régnait, puis la princesse rebelle décida de rompre ce silence pesant (comme a son habitude).  
Parker: bon c'est pas tout sa mais sa m'a ouvert l'appétit tout ça... Broots on monte dans la chambre.

Puis la princesse rebelle s'en fut avec Broots le soumis.

Jarod décida de discuté avec Sydney le calme qui avait l'air le moins éméché de la bande.

Jarod : qu'est ce qu'ils vont faire?

Sydney : Oh... des choses... C'est dommage j'ai jamais le droit d'y participé (il fit une mine triste) ah si une fois... (son visage s'éclaira).  
Voyant que son compagnon n'allait pas en dire d'avantage, Jarod changea de conversation.

Jarod: vous venez souvent ici?

Sydeny : oui depuis que La princesse Parker a 12 ans...

Jarod : elle a toujours été comme sa?

Sydney : non, pas jusqu'à ses 12ans...

Jarod commençait a comprendre pourquoi Parke la rebelle ne choisissait pas beaucoup Sydney : il n'avait pas de sujet de conversation!!

Jarod décida d'aller se couché après avoir manger une bonne souplette en compagnie de Sydney le calme, qui durant tout le repas, le scrutait et notait ses fait et gestes sur un calepin.

Jarod passa une nuit mouvementé car Parker la rebelle n'arrêtait pas de crier après Broots le soumis, ils faisaient des bruits bizarres. Jarod se dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter et que Parker la rebelle aurait bien une explication a lui donner demain.

Le lendemain Jarod fut, encore, réveillé par un bruit... c'était Parker la rebelle qui essayait de viser broots avec de la nourriture.

Parker : Putain Broots!! si tu bouge encore je t'éclate la tête avec cette pomme! C'est compris?

Broots ne bougea plus.

Parker lança la pomme qui arriva en plein sur l'oeil de Broots. Il se tordis de douleur.

Parker : Ouais!! 100 point!! (voyant Jarod) Ah salut boulet!... tu veux jouer?

Jarod : non ... sa va...

Broots le soumis le remercia du regard mais s'arrêta net quand Parker la rebelle le fusilla de son regard bleu glacial.

Sydney était toujours aussi a la même place avec son calepin, il grattait le papier comme toujours et ne leva pas les yeux de ses notes.

Jarod (bas a parker) : Pourquoi il écrit sur son cahier tout le temps?

Parker : Ah... sa c'est parce qu'il est persuader qu'il peut , grâce a ce qu'il voit, trouver mon âme soeur... mais t'inquiète pas vieux! Sa marche jamais...

Broots se tenait l'oeil mais ne disait rien de peur que la princesse ne lui fasse un reproche... Ce qui arriva quand même...

Parker : Oh sa va! Pauve chou... Il a mal a l'oeil! Broots arête de faire semblant de que tu as mal!

Jarod regardait la scene amusé.

Parker (a la serveuse) : Eh poulette ma vodka faut que j'aille me la servir moi meme?

La serveuse parti en aquiessant sans demander son reste.

Jarod (bas a Broots) : elle est toujours comme ça?

Broots : sa dépend de la situation ... (il esquissa un sourire).

Jarod : Ah, oui au fait je voulait vous demander pourquoi vous avez fait autant de bruits hier soir?

Sydney le calme releva la tete et fit un petit sourire, Broots le soumis avait l'air très gener et parker la rebelle paraissait plus énervée que jamais.

Parker : j'ten pose des questions?

Jarod vit que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour le sujet.

Pendant une dizainne de minutes personne ne parla Sydney continuait d'écrire sur son cahier. Le silence se rompi quand la serveuse arriva avec la Vodka tant attendu de la princese rebelle.

Parker : ah c'est pas trop tot! Encore un peut et je pensait que t'avait eut l'alzheimer entre temps!! (s'adressant a jarod) Ah au fait toi... sa te tente de gagner du pognon?

Jarod : sa dépend comment?

Parker : c'est très simple il suffit d'éliminer une personne.

Jarod : éliminé? Dans quel sens?

Parker : Pfff! Bon... même si t'est con que crois que tu peut le faire...

Jarod : Quoi?

Parker : Tuer ma belle mère Brigitte la pouffiasse.  
Jarod : sa va pas!! Je vais pas tuer quelqu'un!!

Parker : c'est pas vrai elle est irrefourgable cette pouffiasse!! j'lai filé a la mafia y en ont eut marre au bout de 21 jours! J'l'ai mise dans le désert elle est revenue au bout d'une semaine! J'lai enterrée vivante elle est ressorti de sa tombe le lendemain!! et maintenant j'arrive pas a trouver quelqu'un qui veuille la tuée!

Jarod: j'veux bien le faire sit tu m'dit s'que tu fait avec lui la nuit (en montrant broots le soumis).

Parker : Ok dac' tope la!

Elle tendi la main mais il la regardait bizarrement

Parker : laisse tombé.

Jarod parti donc dans la contrée de Centry village pour allez tuer Brigitte la pouffiasse...

Arrivé dans le château du beld paumé il sonna... Il du attendre plusieurs minutes avant que quelqu'un lui ouvre.

Un nettoyeur (essoufflé) : oui? Vous désirez?

Jarod: j'aimerais parler avec mme Brigitte la pouff... euh... mme Brigitte.

Le nettoyeur(toujours essoufflé) : écoutez elle est dans le château en train de nous aider a essayer d'attrapper Lyle...

Jaro : Lyle?

Le nettoyeur : vous ne connaissez pas le prince Lyle-Killeur?

Jarod : je devrais?

Le netoyeur : Lyle-Killeur adore sortit avec des individus de race chinoise...

Jarod : c'est pour ça qu'il est connu?

Le nettoyeur : heu... Pas vraiment (il le regarde bizarrement) Lyle-killeur sort avec elle puis ensuite... il les tues.

Jarod : Ah... Ok dac' tope la!

Le nettoyeur : hein?

Jarod : heu... Je voulais faire comme la fille que j'ai rencontré dans le pub mais...

Le nettoyeur : Ah! Parker la rebelle!! la jumelle de Lyle-Killeur, fille de big-Father-Parker et de Cathy-la-belle et la belle fille de Brigitte la pouffiasse?

Jarod n'avait pas tout entendu mais ce dernier mot le fit sursauté et il regarda autour de lui...

Jarod : ou ça?? ou ça??

Le nettoyeur : entrez... de toute façon je pense pas que vous allez faire quelque chose de mal...

Jazrod: Pourquoi vous dites sa?

Le nettoyeur : pour rien...

A peine fut-il entré qu'il fut bousculer par une...

Jarod: hey sale blondasse! D'ou tu m'pousse connasse??

Elle s'arrêta net.

Jarod mit la main sur sa bouche, il n'en revenait pas... c'est sûrement Parker la rebelle qui déteins sur moi...

Elle se retourna verte de rage... puis en voyant le visage de Jarod se radoucit.

Brigitte la pouffiasse : Eh beau mec sa te tente de venir dans ma chambre?

Jarod : oui.

Sous l'oeil intrigué du nettoyeur Prince Jarod partit avec Brigitte la pouffiasse en direction de sa chambre...

Il avait une bonne raison pour la tuée.

Arrivés dans la chambre de la pouffiasse il fut surprit par le goût du rouge « saignant » qu'elle avait. En effet elle avait décoré sa chambre en rouge : papier peint rouge, moquette rouge, lit rouge, bref la totale.

brigitte : j'aime le rouge.

Jarod: j'avais remarqué.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Jarod se senti intelligent face a elle... Pourquoi la tuée alors que pour une fois quelqu'un était plus bête que lui?

Il hésita longuement, pendant ce temps la pouffiasse préparait les « ustensiles » pour faire la « fête des nouveaux » c'était sa manière a elle de dire bonjour.

C'était décidé il allait la tué de toute façon personne le le verra sa chambre est rouge .

il sortit de sa poche un petit couteau. En le voyant elle dit

Brigitte : tu m'a devancé chéri...

Jarod : chéri? décidément c'est une manie d'appeler les gens chéri ici

Brigitte la pouffiasse s'allongea dans son lit

Brigitte : vas y coco!

Jarod la poignarda de tout les cotés, elle ne criait pas elle avait même l'air d'apprécier... puis au bout de quelques instants le mal s'empara d'elle, elle commença a réagir.

Brigitte : tu m'as tué?

Jarod : oui

Brigitte: bah mince alors chui en train de mourir...

Puis elle tomba raide morte sur le lit (rouge je le re-précise).

Jarod se dit que pour que parker la rebelle soit sûre qu'il l'ai tuée il lui fallait des preuves. Il coupa une mèche de cheveux et préleva un peut de sang dans un flacon.

Ceci fait il s'en retourna au pub pour prouver qu'il l'avait bel et bien tuée...

Arrivé au pub, il vit que Sydney écrivait toujours sur son calepin.

Il lui sourit et montant en direction de la chambre de Parker la rebelle, après tout, il avait tuée Brigitte la pouffiasse il pouvait bien savoir ce qu'ils faisaient a présent. Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque et trouva Broots attaché au lit, sous l'emprise de Parker...

Ils se retournèrent étonnés puis parker hurla:

parker : Gros CON! Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici?? d'ou tu nous observe??

Jarod paraissait très calme il dit simplement :

Jarod : j'ai tué Brigitte la pouffiasse.

Oubliant Broots, elle souriait d'un air satisfait.

Parker : ah oui? (d'un air sombre) la preuve.

Il lui tendis le flacon et les cheveux.

Parker : t'appele sa une preuve? C'est sûrement du mito vu ta tête sa m'aurais pas étonnée.

Jarod : t'a qu'a aller au château dans sa chambre tu trouvera son corps...

parker alla vérifié avec ses potes et Jarod et, constata qu'elle était bel et bien morte...

Sydney s'écria soudain: C'est le bon!!

parker souria réellement pour la première fois de sa vie et se jeta sur Jarod pour l'embrasser, sous les yeux triste de Broots.

Depuis ce jour Prince Jarod et Parker la rebelle vivent heureux dans un château appelé « morts aux intrus » et ont 54 enfants qui sont gardés par leurs nounou : Broots le soumis et sydney le Calme.

FIN

Reviews please!!


End file.
